SheWolf and Demon: The Revised Adventures of Zakuro and Inuyasha
by MeganPixieFlower
Summary: Most of us know how much the original story sucked. Now revised, Zakuro and Inuyasha face a dangerous journey to collect the jewel shards. Worst part, not only is Zakuro the reincarnation of Kikyo, but Inuyasha doesn't know she's a Mew Mew!


Hello! I swear everyone, I did better then the old story! I am so happy though, I've been meaning to revise this for awhile. A few differences, this revised version takes place when Zakuro and Inuyasha meet.

Animes in this: Tokyo Mew Mew, Inuyasha, Shugo Chara, Riding Through Shadows, Spice and Wolf, and Black Cat.

* * *

Chapter 1! Zakuro's Side  
Where the crazy-ness began!

I looked around the classroom. Boring. I looked at the board. EVEN more boring. I groaned.

"I'm gonna die of bordom!" I thought, as I got into my bag and pulled out my secret weapon when things like this happened.  
I quickly hid it in a completely ENGLISH dubbed textbook, and started to read Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Book 5. I really wanted to see what happened to Chiba-Usa! I got to school early, so only a few students besides me were there. But we weren't friends; just classmates that never talk to eachother. After 10 minutes being zoned-out in reading, mostly everyone came in. You had to have sharp senses to figure out what was going on, or else you could get in trouble. I put my book away.

"Ok, everyone," said the teacher, it's been at least 4 or five years since that happened. "Meet our new students, Renee and Gregor Denim*!"  
I looked up, staring at the exotic twins. They both had that shiny, black hair, and pale skin.

"Oh my god," I thought, "Renee looks like a super model even though she's wearing a school uniform!" She looked at me, I smiled a bit and waved, she glared and looked away. Shy much? Or just plain rude, I couldn't make up my mind. I thought about this for a while, she's probably nervous. Or she's a hermit. HER BROTHER on the other hand waved back, he smiled, girls started whispering 'bout how sexy he is and how good of a couple we would make. One girl said she was putting this on video for our wedding. One problem, I wasn't interested. When he walked by my desk he put a note on it. More whispers. I read it;

I live at Cherry Hill temple in Kyoto, Renee and I are still settling in from America. Wanna help us? -Gregor

I walked down the street toward the scary looking place. Ravens were everywhere, it would've gave you the haunted feeling. But present day, it actually looks nice, it just needed some work. I looked past a tree with paper thingys and a scar, I know everything has a story know. Back then I would've never considered. I knocked on the gates that led into the main building, but no answer. Then I heard voices coming from a shed thingy. Then a crash. There were at least 3 to 5 voices. I walked in, just in time to see Gregor picking up a box, Renee watching him, and some other boy I recognized.

"Hey Ikuto." I said, I knew the boy, we met in the park 2 weeks ago, he got beaten up, I beat the hell out of those guys, and gave him 10 bucks.

"Yo," he said, then turning back to the well, "Hey Yoru, are still stuck down there?" "I CAN'T SEE -NYA!" "Just fly up."  
I knew Yoru, it was a gift that I could see guardian characters, or "Shugo Charas".  
"So, Yoru's stuck down there?" I asked, looking down into the well.

"Yup," Ikuto replied, "No one wants to go get him, it freaks Gregor out, Renee doesn't want too, and I honestly don't know what's down there." "I'll go."  
They all looked at me as if I was crazy; even Renee looked a bit bewildered. I walked down the steps, and felt something brush past my leg. I screamed, but figured it was Yoru.

"YORU, DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" I yelled at him, he just looked at me and said, "I took Ikuto's advice, I flew up." Ikuto smiled and face palmed.  
That's when I heard a rattling from behind me, and felt something drag me down. I screamed, I still don't know if anyone heard it, but I knew that they saw it.

"That, did not happen," I thought as I hit the bottom of the well, "I must've hit my head on the way down.  
I looked across the bottom to find a severed arm. I froze with fear. MAYBE NOT. I just had to get to the top, that's all. I grabbed the nearby vines, and climbed up them. When I got to the top, I realized I was not in Kyoto any more. Not in Japan either. I was in the past, in Feadal Japan. I didn't realize this at first.

"Oh god.." I thought, as I looked around, "Toto, I don't think we're in Kyoto any more." But I saw in the distance was a huge tree, the one in Renee and Gregor's yard.

"Woohoo!" I thought, "Back to civilization for me!"  
I walked through the thick forest, humming Benibana no Otome Uta. I finally came across the clearing. I smiled, but figured out there was no temple, just a giant tree with a boy pinned to it. Silver hair, a red kimono, and...Are those dog ears?

"Hey...What's up?" I said awkwardly, as I approached him, I even pet the ears, soft. Even though he had an arrow in his chest, he looked peaceful. Little did I know, that was the half demon, Inuyasha. That's when several arrows shot around me.

"Step away from that tree!" boomed a voice.  
Later I was dragged to a nearby village

Later that night, the demon that attacked me, Mistress Centipede, attacked the village. Ate some horses (or were they cows?). Turns out, she was after me.  
"Give me the jewel!" It screamed. "I honestly don't know what your talking about!" I yelled to it, I was being followed, to be more exact, chased. I ran to the tree, with the dog boy. I remembered the line in the song. Yes, if I stayed at the village more people could have been hurt, or killled. The torture would be that I knew I caused it. I didn't care if I got killed, I could stall if I went near it. I tripped in front of the tree, and almost screamed when I heard a voice, a very rude, mocking voice.

"Why don't you shoot it, Kikyo?" I looked up. Oh. My. God. The dog boy wasn't dead, he spoke. He was kinda hot, with those big, gold eyes. That's when I thought, WHY AM I STILL TALKING?! The dog boy smirked, "I said, why don't you just shoot it like you shot me, Kikyo?" That got me mad.

"KIKYO, KIKYO, KIKYO! I AM NOT KIKYO, I'M-" Mistress Centipede came in at that moment. She tried to attack, I lept up and rammed into dog boy.

"Get away from me Kikyo." he said. "I'm not Kikyo, my name is Zakuro, ZA-KU-RO."

"And I'm saying you gotta be her, because there is no way you two could smell-" He sniffed the air, "Your not Kikyo, she was cuter, so much cuter." he said as if remembering. I'm not cute? How am I less cute then a dead woman? ...Wait, why do I care? Then, suddenly Mistress Centipede grabbed me, almost immediantly I took hold of a vine.

"HELP!" I screamed,

"OWW! YOUR BLASTING MY EAR DRUMS OUT!" He yelled back. Mistress Centipede pullled harder. The vine ripped, and I was flung into the air. And it's bad because I'm not a bird. Crap. Then Mistress Centipede bit into my stomach. OW! Blood splattered everywhere and... a pink ball the size of a gumball. Is THAT the jewel? I hit the ground next to the tree.

"HEY! Get up!" the dog boy yelled at me.

"I JUST GOT BIT IN THE STOMACH BY A GIANT FREAKIN CENTIPEDE!" I scream at him.

"Hehe," the centipede monster laughed. "Humans can't beat demons, and now that I have the sacred jewel..." she stuck out a long, gross tongue and swallowed the jewel. Her flesh actually ripped, revealing a more disgusting version of herself. "I'LL JUST DEVOUR YOU BOTH!" It screamed. Ugh... I REALLY hate bugs more than ever...

* * *

*Renee Denim is a character after my sister, we both just gave her a twin.


End file.
